Change! Pretty Cure
Change! Pretty Cure is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by MoonlightRainbow and a remake of her old fanseries Change! Pretty Cure! ''It is set to air between February 2019 and February 2020 but the exact date is currently unknown. The season centers around three (later four) girls who recieve power to become Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure. Plot Backstory Progresso (Spirit of Progression) and Inverso (Spirit of Permanence) are two Spirits of Balance that have existed since the beginning of time. They have always fought each other and results of their battles have been seen in the course of all worlds since all of them have eras when changes happened slowly and others where progress happened quickly and the world changed completely in a short amountof time. The combination of both spirits kept all worlds balanced. However everything changed when powers of Inverso accidentally gave birth to a creature Imperium who began to take control over the worlds. To prevent this Progresso sent eggs holding parts of her power to Earth so they would give power to Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure who could restore the balance. Novus Valley Novus Valley, the land of fairies, is one of rare worlds that knows of existance of Spirits of Balance and the place where shrines of Progresso and Inverso are located. One day four eggs that Progresso had sent suddenly appear at the Shrine of Progresso and from there fly to Earth. Two fairies Yuki and Fate are chosen by Connexion, guardian of the shrine, to follow the eggs to Earth and help Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure. Earth Harukaze Momoko is an ordinary 14 year old girl who lives in a small town Miraimatsu. One day she finds a mysterious egg which gives her the power to transform into Pretty Cure which brings a big change into her life. Joined by her friends Miyazaki Yurika and Kinomoto Rei she has to fight against people of Semita who are attacking Earth and trying to find Novus Valley. Characters Pretty Cure / A cheerful and energetic 14 year old who has big interest in baking and loves helping her parents at their pâtisserie. She loves eating and making sweets, especially cakes. She isn't a very good student but is hardworking and trying to improve her grades. She has a very positive outlook on life and doesn't give up easily. She is very loyal to her friends and is very protective over her younger sister. Something that many consider to be one of her bigger faults is that she trusts too easily which people often use against her to trick her. Her alter ego is Cure Orchid and her theme colour is pink. She transforms into Pretty Cure with help of her Change Drop Roron. / A 14 year old with big interest in music. She wants to become a singer and also knows how to play piano, violin and guitar. She is a very private person who is very distrustful of people she doesn't know well and likes to spend time alone with her instruments and music notebook. She is very blunt and sometimes comes of as rude because of that. She often seems cold and uncaring because she doesn't like showing her emotions, however she actually cares a lot about those she is close too. She is quite smart, however her grades are not as good as they could have been as she puts much more focus on her music than studies. Her alter ego is Cure Prim and her theme colour is yellow. She transforms into Pretty Cure with help of her Change Drop Fufu. / Her alter ego is Cure Daisy and her theme colour is blue. She transforms into Pretty Cure with help of her Change Drop Panpan. / / Her alter ego is Cure Tulip and her theme colour is red. She transforms into Pretty Cure with help of her Change Drop Mimi. Fairies - - - Four small creatures that hatched from Progresso's eggs. They give Pretty Cure the abillity to transform. * - Momoko's change drop. * - Yurika's change drop. * - Rei's change drop. * - Setsuko's change drop. Novus Valley Semita - - - - - - Spirits of Balance Two spirits that have existed since the beginning of time. They fight each other and the result of their battles determines ho quickly the progress and changes happen in the world. While the two of them are opposities and it's their job to fight each other they actually do not dislike each other and sometimes work together if the situation calls for it. - The Spirt of Progression, whose role is to move forward progress and changes of the world. After Inverso accidentaly created Imperium she sent eggs holding part of her power to Earth in order to restore balance that was destroyed by existence of Imperium. - The Spirit of Permanence, whose role is to limiit changes and progress so they don't happen too quickly. He accidentally created Imperium from his powers which disrupted the balance of worlds. Others Locations Items Differences between remake and original Despite having similiar characters and story the remake is quite different from the original. The changes were done for various reasons. Some of the plot and character changes were done because the author found some things too similar to Fresh Pretty Cure and others because she wanted to expand on the story. Name changes were in most cases done because the author found they sounded too unrealistic (in case of cure surnames) or were just too random (in case of villain and mascot names). Names Pretty Cure *All Cures keep their first names from original. *Harukaze Momoko is the only Pretty Cure that keeps original surname. **Miyazaki Yurika was originally called Misaki Yurika. **Kinomoto Rei was originally called Hinagi Rei. **Nakagawa Setsuko was originally called Mimimoro Setsuko. *Cure Prim was originally called Cure Sunflower and Cure Tulip was called Cure Cherry. **Cure Orchid and Cure Daisy keep their original names. Mascots *Yuki was called Yataro in the original. *Fate was called Ruai in the original. Villains *Ash was called Agura in the original. *Schwarz was called Marione in the original. *Gray was called Diffuro in the original. *Ebony was called Andrea in the original. *Doll was called Mikari in the original. *Imperium was called Super in the original. Characters *Original had another fairy called Aika who doesn't appear in the remake. **That's because the author thought the character was too similiar to other baby fairy characters appearing in Pretty Cure franchise, especially Chiffon. **Her role is partly replaced by Change Drops. *Change Drops didn't exist in the original. *Of all Pretty Cure Yurika's personality changes the most from the original. The other characters have some minor changes from their original personalities as well, however much less noticeably. Plot *The story of Progresso and Inverso wasn't in the original. *In the original first three cures attend different schools and when Setsuko joins she becomes never student at Momoko's school. In remake they attend same school but are in different classes and Setusko transfers to Rei's class. *In the original Setsuko lives with Momoko and her parents after becoming Pretty Cure while in remake she lives with Momoko's aunt and uncle who didn't appear in the original. Gallery Change Pretty Cure.png|Change! Pretty Cure team Cure Orchid.png|Cure Orchid Cure Prim.png|Cure Prim Cure Daisy.png|Cure Daisy Cure Tulip.png|Cure Tulip Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Change! Pretty Cure